Menos teoría y más práctica
by Maye Malfter
Summary: Decir que Sherlock es orgulloso es decir lo poco, pero al altivo Ravenclaw le tocará hacer de tripas corazón si es que quiere obtener su EXTASIS en Pociones. Y tal vez tener un tutor particular le sirva para otras cosas.
**Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked para el equipo "The Abominable Brides"**

 **Rated:** Teen and up audiences

 **Género:** Romance ; Humor ; Fantasy

 **Pareja:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

 **Prompt:** Pecados capitales - "Orgullo"

 **Palabras:** 6800 aprox.

 **Beta-reader:** SarahNazareth

 **Universo:** Potterlock (Harry Potter/Sherlock)

 **Advertencias _:_** SLASH (relación hombre/hombre). Si no es lo tuyo, por favor, no leas ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del Canon Holmesiano pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna pertenece a la BBC, Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La historia a continuación es de mi autoría, tomo responsabilidad por ella y no gano más que paz mental por publicarla.

* * *

 _The Abominable Brides: ¡Una para todas y todas para una!_

* * *

 _._

 **Menos teoría y más práctica**

Maye Malfter

 _._

* * *

La **soberbia** (del latín _superbia_ ) u **orgullo** (del francés _orgueil_ ) es un sentimiento de valoración de uno mismo por encima de los demás.

* * *

.

Sherlock llegó a la torre de Ravenclaw hecho una furia, con apenas la suficiente claridad mental para responder la pregunta del águila al primer intento. Cruzó la sala circular a grandes zancadas, evitando hacer contacto visual con los pocos incautos que no estaban en clases a esa hora de la mañana. Alcanzó la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw, giró a la derecha y subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a la torreta que era el dormitorio de los chicos de sexto curso.

La estancia estaba desierta, salvo por un par de palomas dormitando en una de las ventanas. Sherlock pateó su baúl con fuerza y maldijo en voz alta, despertando a las palomas y haciendo que ambas le miraran con reproche. Se sentó en su cama y golpeó el colchón con los puños cerrados, maldiciendo de nuevo. ¿Quién rayos se creía que era ese vejete de Slughorn para decirle a él —¡a él!— que necesitaba "un poco de ayuda académica"? ¿Cómo diablos se atrevía a asignarle un tutor sin su consentimiento? ¡Y además un Gryffindor! Si había algo peor que tener que recibir clases de otro estudiante era que dicho estudiante perteneciera a la casa más troglodita de todo Hogwarts. Y el mequetrefe de Flitwick sin querer ayudarle a salir del problema aun a pesar de ser amigo de sus padres… Definitivamente el mundo se había vuelto loco y Sherlock resultaba ser la única persona cuerda del lugar.

—Tendré que escribirle a Mycroft —se dijo, odiándose a sí mismo por tener que recurrir a su detestable hermano mayor para que le librase del predicamento.

Y sin perder ni un segundo más, Sherlock se levantó de su cama y encaminó hacia la lechucería.

...

 _Querido Sherlock:_

 _Me temo que no puedo hacer nada por ti. Las elecciones de Ministro de Magia en España me tienen atado a la oficina. Tendrás que tomar las clases extra y comportarte cómo el niño bueno que mami te crió para ser. Tal vez aprendas algo nuevo (como humildad, por ejemplo)._

 _Que estés bien,_

 _Mycroft._

Sherlock arrugó la carta de su hermano hasta hacerla una apretada bola de pergamino y la tiró al fuego que ardía en la chimenea de la sala común. Estaba perdido. Mycroft era su última esperanza para zafarse de las clases particulares que el profesor Slughorn tan alegremente había preparado para él sin su consentimiento, y si él —siendo el gobierno mágico británico—no podía ayudarle, más le valía irse acostumbrando a la idea.

Ahuyentó a un par de alumnos de primero y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá de tres plazas frente a la chimenea, que resultaba ser su favorito. Se giró hasta quedar de cara al espaldar y se abrazó a sus costillas, sintiéndose derrotado y miserable. Y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

...

La tarde del viernes, Sherlock tuvo que luchar contra todo su ser para poder levantarse del sofá e ir al encuentro con su nuevo tutor. Llegó al salón de Pociones —que Slughorn había tenido la decencia de prestarle— con casi cuarenta minutos de retraso, razón por la cual le sorprendió ver que no estaba vacío. El único ocupante era nada más y nada menos que John Watson, el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, alumno de séptimo curso y el favorito de todos los profesores. No que a Sherlock le interesase el quidditch ni mucho menos, pero era virtualmente imposible no aprenderse el nombre del rubio y fornido guardametas cuando todas las chicas de su casa —y de otras casas— lo repetían sin cesar durante cada temporada.

Watson le recibió con una amplia sonrisa que lo dejó pasmado por varios segundos. ¿Que acaso Sherlock no estaba llegando tarde? Tal parecía que al Gryffindor le importaba poco, o le estaban recompensando grandemente por ayudarle. Bajó del escritorio en el que estaba sentado y se acercó a él con una mano extendida, que Sherlock estrechó a falta de algo mejor que hacer. Si la idea del fulano era confundirlo, ya lo había logrado.

—¡Hola! —saludó, sin dejar de estrecharle la mano—. Soy John Watson y seré tu tutor de Pociones. Tú debes ser Sherlock Holmes. Creo que no nos habíamos conocido…

—No —reconoció Sherlock, recuperando su mano—. No nos conocemos. Aunque tú eres bastante popular en el castillo.

—¿Lo soy? —preguntó, desordenándose el cabello de manera descuidada.

—Más que la cerveza de mantequilla, según mis compañeras de casa —dijo Sherlock con algo de sarcasmo. Y ante esto, John volvió a sonreír.

John Watson emanaba confianza y encanto en cada movimiento, por lo cual no era de extrañar que a todos les cayera bien. Aparte, era bastante apuesto, tanto que uno apenas notaba su corta estatura. Llevaba el cabello al límite entre corto y demasiado largo, y cuando sonreía, unos pequeños hoyuelos se formaban en sus mejillas. Quizás fuese un Gryffindor troglodita como todos los demás, pero al menos era un troglodita bien parecido.

John tomó asiento en una de las mesas de trabajo y Sherlock hizo lo mismo, sin poder evitar fijarse en que no había ni ingredientes ni instrumentos ni libros de pociones a la vista.

—Pensé que el objetivo de nuestra reunión era _ayudarme_ a mejorar —comentó, imprimiendo un tono de desdén en la palabra "ayudarme".

—Y lo es —convino John, sin inmutarse—. ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

—La falta de libros, por ejemplo. Y el hecho de que estemos sentados sin hacer nada en vez de estar rebuscando entre la estantería de implementos. Honestamente, preferiría que acabásemos con esto de una vez. Sólo vine aquí porque Slughorn tiene la tonta idea de que necesito orientación para preparar mis EXTASIS y dice que si no comienzo ahora, cuando esté en séptimo ya será muy tarde. Así que, no es por dudar de tus _excelentes_ habilidades de pocionista, pero que yo sepa, las pociones imaginarias difícilmente califican como requisito para un cargo en el Ministerio.

John le dedicó una sonrisa peculiar, bastante distinta a todo el repertorio de jovialidad que venía exponiendo. Y fue en ese preciso momento en el que Sherlock comenzó a prestar real interés en la persona frente a él, utilizando sus habilidades de observación para analizarle de pies a cabeza:

Hijo de muggles, el menor de dos hermanos, familia de bajos recursos pero bien posicionada. Utiliza su encanto natural para hacerse de un lugar entre la multitud, busca destacar y tiene deseos de probarse a sí mismo, por lo que es adicto a los retos. _Oh_.

Así que de eso se trataba. Sherlock era un reto más que John se había propuesto superar, un obstáculo a franquear para seguir siendo el niño de oro del colegio. A decir verdad, Sherlock no podía negar que tener en su poder esa información era tan degradante como interesante. Un Gryffindor con personalidad, quién lo hubiera pensado.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres demasiado orgulloso para ser tan joven? —preguntó John en tono casual.

—Constantemente —reconoció Sherlock, poniéndose a la defensiva—. Mejor un bastardo orgulloso que un Gryffindor descerebrado.

John soltó una carcajada en respuesta y Sherlock frunció el ceño, extrañado. Era la primera vez que alguien reaccionaba así ante su insolencia, lo que le dejaba en la incómoda situación de no saber cómo proceder.

—Me han contado muchas cosas sobre ti, Holmes —confesó John tan pronto dejó de reírse—, pero ninguna te hace justicia.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió Sherlock, alzando una ceja—. ¿Y qué se supone que sabes de mí?

—Lo suficiente para suponer que si llegaba aquí con mis anotaciones y a pretender enseñarte Pociones, de seguro terminaría en la enfermería y con un caldero por cabeza.

Sherlock tuvo que admitir que eso le había causado algo de gracia. Reprimió una sonrisa.

—Entonces ¿qué propones? —insistió.

—Hablar.

—¿Hablar?

—Pues sí —respondió John, bajo la atenta mirada de Sherlock—. Al menos por hoy.

—¿Y de qué se supone que hablemos? —Sherlock estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia y el hecho de que la de John pareciera ser infinita lo mosqueaba todavía más.

—Puedes comenzar diciéndome cuales son las pociones que te están dando problemas.

— _La_ poción —corrigió Sherlock de inmediato—. Veritaserum, para ser precisos.

—Está bien; "la poción" —concedió John, con otra de sus sonrisas de millón de galeones—. ¿Qué es lo que está mal con tu Veritaserum?

—Nada —respondió Sherlock con altivez—. A simple vista, mi Veritaserum es igual a cualquier otro, pero por más veces que la preparo, no logro que funcione como se debe. Simplemente no cumple con su propósito, y todo lo que Slughorn sabe decirme es que "le falta algo". Si el mal nacido se dignara a decirme qué demonios es ese "algo", no tendríamos que estar aquí ahora.

—Pero así no sería divertido, ¿no te parece? —comentó John, ganándose una de las miradas asesinas que Sherlock había perfeccionado durante las cenas de navidad de su familia—. Está bien, está bien. No he dicho nada —dijo John con las palmas levantadas en signo de rendición—. Ahora dime, ¿sigues los pasos del libro?

—Al pie de la letra —confirmó Sherlock sin dudar.

—¿No haces nada diferente?

—Nada.

—¿Absolutamente nada?

—¡No!

—Pues ahí está el problema —soltó John de repente.

—Espera, ¿qué? —preguntó Sherlock, indignado—. ¿Insinúas que seguir correctamente todos los pasos de mi copia de _Elaboración Avanzada de Pociones_ es el problema?

—No digo que ese sea el problema —aclaró John de inmediato—. Digo que _ahí_ está el problema.

—Y, según tú, ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó Sherlock, cruzándose de brazos. Oficialmente no entendía a qué rayos quería llegar el Gryffindor con todo aquello. John suspiró.

—El problema está en que todo lo haces de manera mecánica… —comenzó a explicar John—. Metódica —agregó tras un segundo—. Y aunque eso está bien para algunas cosas, para esta poción en particular no sirve de nada.

—¿Y qué tiene el Veritaserum que no tengan las demás pociones? —inquirió Sherlock, empezando a perder la paciencia.

—Temperamento —respondió John simplemente, como si estuviera comentando el clima o los últimos resultados del quidditch. A Sherlock le faltó poco para soltar una indigna carcajada.

—¿Que tiene… qué?

—Temperamento, Sherlock —repitió John—. Personalidad. Está demostrado por muchos pocionistas importantes. La _magia_ es temperamental y por si no te has dado cuenta, lo que hacemos aquí son pociones _mágicas_.

Esta vez, Sherlock sí dejó salir una carcajada irónica.

—Las pociones no sienten, John. Son pociones ¡por Merlín!

—Si quieres seguir creyendo eso, adelante. Pero así jamás lograrás preparar un Veritaserum decente.

Y tras decir eso, John se puso de pie y encaminó hacia la puerta. A Sherlock le costó un par de segundos reaccionar y tuvo que sellar la puerta del salón con un _colloportus_ para evitar que John se marchara. Era un bastardo orgulloso, sí, pero no estaba tan loco como para dejar escapar su único chance de aprobar los EXTASIS necesarios para convertirse en Inefable.

—Está bien, tú ganas —concedió, alcanzando a John—. Le daré una oportunidad a tu… teoría. —John le dedicó de nuevo esa sonrisa misteriosa que nada tenía que ver con su acto de niño bonito.

—Ven a verme mañana a las dos —dijo John hacia él—, y esta vez procura llegar a tiempo.

Y sin decir nada más, John deshizo el _colloportus_ y salió del salón.

...

Al día siguiente, Sherlock llegó al salón de Pociones cinco minutos antes de las dos. John ya le estaba esperando, y de nuevo no habían ni ingredientes ni implementos de pociones a la vista.

—Supongo que hoy tampoco prepararemos nada —dijo al acercarse a John, quién le sonrió.

—No de momento —confirmó—. Pero repasaremos conocimientos… ¿Sabes los ingredientes del Veritaserum?

—Por supuesto —afirmó Sherlock, apresurándose a buscarlos dentro de su Palacio Mental para recitarlos en voz alta—: un pelo de unicornio, una pluma de fénix, suficiente agua fría para llenar la mitad del caldero, medio litro de agua a temperatura ambiente, un trozo de dedo de grindylow y acónito en polvo.

—Muy bien —alabó John, para luego agregar—, si es que quieres que tu Veritaserum jamás funcione. —Sherlock se sintió ofendido.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —le confrontó—. Esos son los ingredientes, están en el libro y el propio Slughorn los anotó en la pizarra al darnos la clase. A los otros alumnos de EXTASIS les funcionó perfectamente, incluso al zopenco de Anderson —agregó, sin poder evitar el dejo de resentimiento en su voz.

—No dudo que así haya sido —aseguró John, inalterable—, pero tienes que entender que la poción está resistiéndose _a_ _ti_ , no a tus compañeros. Por lo tanto, tendrás que prepararla con los ingredientes de la receta original para ver si algo cambia.

—Y supongo que el gran John Watson, señor de las pociones, sabe exactamente dónde encontrar la receta original —se mofó Sherlock.

—Pues por suerte para ti, resulta que sí lo sé. —A continuación, John sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un pequeño cuaderno forrado en desgastado cuero negro, con las letras "J.W." grabadas en dorado cerca de una de las esquinas—. No son mis iniciales —aclaró de inmediato—. Pertenecía a Jeremiah Watson, un tátara tío de mi padre del que ninguno en mi familia supo nada hasta el día en el que llegó mi carta de Hogwarts. La profesora McGonagall fue a nuestra casa a dar la típica charla de hijo de muggles, pero antes de irse me entregó el diario de Jeremiah como regalo por ser el primer Watson con sangre mágica en más de doscientos años.

—¿Y por qué lo tenía McGonagall? —Quiso saber Sherlock, olvidando por un momento su frustración en contra de John.

—Aparentemente, Jeremiah se lo dejó al director Dippet al hacerse viejo —explicó el muchacho—, con instrucciones de ser entregado al primer Watson que entrase a Hogwarts a estudiar. La profesora sólo hacía su trabajo.

—Hubiera sido interesante que resultaras ser el sobrino perdido de McGonagall o algo por el estilo —bromeó Sherlock—. Eso explicaría por qué eres tan irritante.

—Lo dice el señor "soy un bastardo orgulloso y no me da vergüenza admitirlo" —replicó John—. Al menos yo tendría una razón para ser así. Tú, en cambio, no tienes excusa.

Sherlock le sostuvo la mirada a John por un par de segundos antes de que ambos prorrumpieran en carcajadas. Era extraño, pero por muy frustrante que debiera de sentirse eso de recibir clases extra, tener a John como tutor no resultaba ser tan insoportable como él había previsto. El muchacho era listo, divertido y lo suficientemente seguro de sí mismo como para que los mordaces comentarios de Sherlock no despertasen instintos asesinos en él —como regularmente pasaba—. A decir verdad, Sherlock comenzaba a pensar que tal vez tener a alguien interesante a su disposición para que le ayudase en Pociones no era tan mala idea después de todo. Aunque, por supuesto, Sherlock jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Por fin dejaron de reír y John abrió el diario de Jeremiah, rebuscando entre las amarillentas páginas con gesto tan concentrado que Sherlock sintió curiosidad. Se inclinó hacia adelante en un intento de echarle un vistazo al misterioso cuaderno, pero para su sorpresa las páginas estaban completamente vacías.

—Espera un momento —dijo, tomando a John desprevenido y quitándole el diario de las manos. Lo hojeó con rapidez—. ¡Está todo en blanco! —chilló indignado. John se limitó a mirarle y a cruzarse de brazos.

—Está en blanco para ti, _genio_. Jeremiah lo encantó para que sólo los Watson pudieran leerlo. No era tan tonto como para dejar sus secretos en manos de extraños.

Sherlock entornó los ojos con desconfianza. Sacó su varita y lanzó un _aparecium_ hacia las hojas vacías, que siguieron tan en blanco cómo antes. Luego conjuró un _magicum revelio_ que hizo que el libro despidiera un brillo plateado por varios segundos antes de desaparecer. Frustrado, se lo devolvió a su dueño.

—Al menos está claro que el diario es un objeto mágico —admitió, receloso—. Si tiene o no secretos escritos en tinta invisible, sigue siendo un misterio. —John soltó una carcajada.

—Por supuesto que los tiene —afirmó—, y muy útiles además.

John reanudó la búsqueda de lo que fuera que esperaba encontrar en el diario y Sherlock se lo quedó mirando en silencio hasta que se le agotó la paciencia, que a decir verdad no fue mucho tiempo después.

—Entonces —comenzó, cruzándose de brazos—, ¿me dirás qué estoy haciendo mal?

—Sólo si lo pides por favor —respondió John, sin despegar la mirada del diario. Sherlock volvió a entornar los ojos hacia él.

—¿Y cómo sabré que no me estás engañando? —insistió. John levantó el rostro, mirándole con esos excepcionales ojos azul marino en los que Sherlock no se había fijado hasta ese momento.

—Tendrás que confiar en mí —indicó, guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que algo revoloteara dentro de su estómago.

John se volvió de nuevo hacia el diario y Sherlock tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a apartar la mirada, aclarándose la garganta para recobrar la compostura.

—¡Eureka! —exclamó John tras un minuto más de búsqueda—. Oh… —murmuró frunciendo el ceño, algo que a Sherlock no le dio buena espina.

—¿"Oh"? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué "oh"? —John levantó la mirada hacia él.

—¿Qué tan bueno eres en Herbología y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? —preguntó de vuelta, Sherlock tardó medio segundo de más en reaccionar.

—¿Eh? —profirió. John suspiró, sentándose en el asiento más cercano. Sherlock hizo lo mismo, intrigado—. ¿John? —insistió.

—La receta original requiere que hagas ciertas… cosas —explicó por fin—. Cosas para obtener los ingredientes adecuados.

—El gabinete de ingredientes está repleto —señaló Sherlock, sin entender cuál era el misterio—. Y si necesito algo en específico lo puedo mandar a traer por lechuza.

—Ese es el problema —refutó John—, porque estos ingredientes no puedes sacarlos de un gabinete. Para empezar necesitas un pelo de crin de unicornio macho adulto, dado voluntariamente. Segundo, el medio litro de agua templada debe provenir del río Nilo, y ya sabes lo difícil que es traer algo de Egipto desde el último incidente de tráfico de esfinges. Y por si fuera poco, necesitas cultivar el acónito tú mismo, cosecharlo en fase de luna llena y preparar la poción antes de que la fase se acabe, o tendrás que esperar hasta que la luna esté llena otra vez. Bastante particular, ¿no?

Sherlock no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Agua del Nilo? ¿Crin de unicornio? Sin contar con el hecho de que tendría que cultivar acónito a pesar de sus desiguales conocimientos de Herbología. Su especialidad eran los venenos, no los ingredientes para pociones.

—Sherlock, ¿estás bien? —preguntó John con gesto preocupado. Sherlock se dio cuenta de que había estado sin moverse ni hablar por demasiado tiempo.

—Estoy bien —indicó—. Sólo estaba preguntándome si también tendré que criar un fénix e ir a cortarle el dedo a un grindylow. —John contuvo una risa.

—No, eso no —declaró, para alivio de Sherlock—. La pluma y el dedo puedes tomarlos del gabinete. Lo demás…

—Lo obtendré de una manera u otra —aseguró Sherlock, comenzando a maquinar un plan que aunque no era agradable, tenía altas probabilidades de resultar exitoso—. ¿De casualidad sabes en qué fase lunar estamos?

—Oh… Un segundo. —John sacó un extraño reloj de bolsillo y lo miró con atención. Tenía varias manecillas que giraban en todas direcciones y en lugar de números había runas y símbolos extraños—. Estamos saliendo del cuarto menguante, a dos días de la luna nueva. Eso te da entre dos y tres semanas para obtenerlo todo y preparar la poción.

—¿Puedo al menos hacer crecer el acónito con pociones aceleradoras? —preguntó Sherlock. Puede que no supiera demasiado de plantas mágicas, pero sus conocimientos eran suficientes para advertir que dos semanas no era tiempo suficiente para cultivar algo por la vía convencional.

—En el diario no dice lo contrario —dijo John, encogiéndose de hombros. Guardó el diario—, así que supongo que sí puedes. Ya no queda nada por hacer aquí. ¿Nos vamos?

John se levantó de su asiento y Sherlock hizo lo mismo. Evidentemente la reunión había terminado, así que ambos salieron del salón. Subieron las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo y caminaron en silencio por bastante rato, subiendo escaleras encantadas que llevaban a lo alto del castillo. En menos de nada llegaron a un rellano que —Sherlock sabía— era donde Ravenclaws y Gryffindors se separaban para poder acceder a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Sherlock intentó seguir hacia su torre, pero John le retuvo. Estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro y por un instante Sherlock pensó que John intentaría besarle o algo por el estilo. Un loco pensamiento producto de un cerebro demasiado agitado, sin duda alguna.

—Hay cosas que necesitas hacer por ti mismo si es que queremos que la poción responda ante ti —comenzó—. No puedo ayudar con el acónito o el agua del Nilo, pero quizás pueda indagar un poco acerca del asunto de los unicornios. Veré que puedo encontrar y te aviso en cuanto lo tenga, ¿está bien? —Sherlock asintió, sin saber qué más hacer. Tener a John tan cerca de él le distraía, lo cual era bastante molesto—. Bien —dijo John, liberándole. Dio un par de pasos en la dirección opuesta a la que conducía a la torre de Ravenclaw, pero antes de seguir, se giró de nuevo hacia él—. Si yo fuera tú, comenzaría con el acónito —le aconsejó, dedicándole un guiño antes de seguir su camino.

...

Si la bendita receta original había servido para algo, era para hacerle tragarse su orgullo.

Al día siguiente de su reunión con John, Sherlock se propuso localizar a la única persona que tal vez estaría dispuesta a ayudarle a cultivar acónito: Molly Hooper, una Hufflepuff de sexto año, Prefecto, con calificación de Extraordinario en su TIMO de Herbología y con la conocida costumbre de evitar a Sherlock a toda costa.

Mucho tiempo atrás —durante su tercer año— Sherlock había necesitado de la asistencia de Molly para uno de sus múltiples experimentos, usando a la chica y su evidente _crush_ hacia su persona como carta bajo la manga para colarse en uno de los invernaderos. Molly le ayudó sin pedir nada a cambio más que dejarla acercarse a él, pero cuando el experimento llegó a término Sherlock le hizo saber de muy mala manera que sólo la había utilizado para sus propósitos y que ya podía dejar de seguirlo a todos lados.

En el presente, y tras coaccionar a un par de las amigas de Molly para que le entregaran una nota suya, la muchacha accedió a encontrarse con él cerca de los invernaderos. Sherlock tuvo que disculparse de tantas maneras posibles que varias veces agradeció internamente que el lugar estuviera desierto, pero al final —y a cambio de algunas lecciones particulares de Aritmancia—, Molly accedió a enseñarle la mejor manera de cultivar acónito rápidamente, y también prometió hablar con la profesora Sprout para que le cediera un espacio en uno de los invernaderos sin usar.

Contrario a su relativa suerte con el asunto del acónito, obtener el medio litro de agua del Nilo resultó una tarea complicada. Intentó primero escribiéndole a su hermano Mycroft, obteniendo un "Demasiados riesgos diplomáticos, querido hermano. Mis manos están atadas" a vuelta de lechuza. Frustrado, Sherlock se decantó por la única opción disponible: Jim Moriarty.

Moriarty era, sin duda alguna, todo un personaje. Slytherin, séptimo año, heredero de un largo linaje de sangre puras, con muchos contactos y una tendencia hacia el quebrantamiento de las normas que nada tenía que ver con los típicos escapes nocturnos o tomar prestados un par de ingredientes del gabinete de Slughorn para hacer filtros de amor. Desde pociones a base de cannabis hasta libros prohibidos para estudiantes; si había alguien en todo Hogwarts que pudiese traer contrabando desde Egipto, ese alguien era Jim.

¿Lo malo? Que en la primera semana de Sherlock como estudiante, Moriarty se había encaprichado en reclutarle como miembro de su pequeña pandilla y Sherlock se había negado en redondo. Jim le había advertido entonces que llegaría el día en el que necesitase de sus servicios y, como era de esperarse, Sherlock se había reído en su cara. Demás estaba decir que ahora se arrepentía de haber sido tan tajante al rechazarle.

Encontrar a Moriarty no fue difícil, pues todo el mundo sabía que él y su séquito se la pasaban perdiendo el tiempo en un salón secreto al que se accedía desde la mazmorra nueve. Cuando Sherlock llegó ante Jim —que estaba sentado en una especie de trono de piedra— su fiel secuaz Sebastian Moran se interpuso en su camino. Rubio, alto y con la constitución física propia de un golpeador, Moran casi le hace caer de espaldas al intentar apartarlo de su jefe, pero bastó un chasquear de dedos por parte de Moriarty para que este le permitiera el paso.

Al final, y después de exponer su petición, Jim accedió a conseguirle lo que buscaba con la única condición de que admitiera ante él y su panda de matones que Jim Moriarty siempre tenía la razón y que Sherlock Holmes no era más que un idiota por pensar lo contrario. Demás estaba decir que repetir aquello en voz alta y en frente de Jim fue la cosa más humillante que hubiera tenido que hacer en toda su vida, pero sólo de pensar que su carrera de Inefable dependía de una simple frase, decirla completa no se hizo tan cuesta arriba.

Un par de semanas después, y justo a tiempo para la luna llena, Sherlock tenía en su poder el agua del Nilo y el suficiente acónito maduro como para cosecharlo y usarlo en una poción. Sin embargo, el asunto del pelo de unicornio estaba todavía sin resolver, pues nadie que él conociera tenía la más remota idea de cómo atraer a uno y mucho menos hacerle entregar un pelo de su crin voluntariamente.

En eso estaba pensando cuando John le abordó en el Gran Comedor, a la hora del desayuno. Sherlock no se había topado con él otra vez desde aquella tarde en el rellano de las escaleras y tenerlo cerca de manera tan repentina hizo que su corazón se acelerara un poco. John tomó asiento a su lado en la mesa de Ravenclaw, sin prestar atención a las extrañas miradas que le taladraban desde todas las mesas. Portaba su acostumbrada sonrisa y sus ojos lucían al menos un par de tonos más claros a la luz de los grandes ventanales de piedra.

—¡Hola, Sherlock! —saludó, con tal aire de cotidianidad que cualquiera diría que hacía aquello todos los días—. ¿Cómo vas con tu asignación?

—Si por asignación te refieres a humillarme a mí mismo para conseguir ingredientes sacados de una receta que ni siquiera he visto, pues voy muy bien.

—¿Así que ya tienes el agua y el acónito? —preguntó, pasando por alto el tono de sarcasmo que Sherlock imprimió a su respuesta—. ¡Excelente! —Sherlock rodó los ojos. Ese Gryffindor era raro, sin duda.

—No obstante —continuó Sherlock, apartando el cuenco de cereal con el que había estado jugando los últimos minutos—, el asunto del unicornio me elude por completo. Intenté tomar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas cuando estaba en tercer año, pero perdí el interés y la abandoné cuando el animal más grande que habíamos estudiado en clase era un bowtruckle. Sin contar con que los unicornios no son precisamente las criaturas más fáciles de encontrar…

—Por suerte para ti —interrumpió John—, me tienes a mí para ayudarte.

Sherlock se cruzó de brazos y entornó los ojos hacia él. John ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Ilumíname entonces —demandó. John comenzó a explicar.

—¿Conoces el Claro del Elfo, detrás del Sauce boxeador?

—Por supuesto —declaró Sherlock, quién se ufanaba de conocer al dedillo cada parte de Hogwarts y sus terrenos a los que un estudiante podía acceder sin ser comido por acromántulas u hombres lobo.

—Bueno, al parecer los unicornios del Bosque Prohibido suelen pastar cerca de allí después del ocaso, lo que te da la oportunidad perfecta para atraer a alguno que te quiera dar un pelo de su crin.

—¿Y cómo se supone haga eso? —inquirió Sherlock, comenzando a sentirse alarmado pero intentado que no se notara.

—Esa es la parte difícil —indicó John, componiendo un gesto serio—. Necesitas ofrecer algo a cambio. Algo tuyo. Y según leí, debe ser algo que demuestre que hay pureza en ti.

—¿Pureza? —repitió Sherlock—. ¿Qué acaso no me conoces, Watson? —John soltó una risotada.

—Puede ser algún recuerdo de cuando eras niño —señaló—. Uno feliz, de cuando no tenías preocupaciones. Apuesto que has de tener algo así dentro de esa cabeza llena de aire caliente.

Y de hecho lo tenía, tan claro como si hubiera sido ayer: el recuerdo de su primera muestra de magia. Tenía apenas cinco años y un muy obeso Mycroft —de doce años— le regañaba por haberse metido a su habitación a fisgonear entre sus cosas de Hogwarts. Mycroft se quedó mudo en mitad del regaño, como por arte de magia, y su hermano se sintió tan frustrado ante ese hecho que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo a buscar a su madre. Sherlock se rió tanto esa tarde que las costillas le dolieron y a pesar de que su madre le prohibió salir a cazar insectos por una semana entera, no había día en el que no se riera recordando el regordete rostro de su hermano mayor enrojecido por la impotencia.

—Supongamos que lo tengo —comentó por fin—, ¿qué hago con él?

—Lo sacas con la varita y lo metes en un frasquito de vidrio —explicó John, poniéndose en pie mientras consultaba su extraño reloj de bolsillo—. Luego esperas a la puesta del sol, te vas al claro y le pides a Merlín que algún unicornio aparezca. —Sherlock estuvo a punto de reír ante lo inverosímil de todo el asunto.

—Está bien —aceptó, siendo el plan de John lo único concreto que tenía hasta el momento—. Lo haré hoy y si amanezco aplastado por centauros, me aseguraré de que los aurores sepan que fue tu idea.

John le sonrió por toda respuesta, alejándose de la mesa de Ravenclaw y saliendo del Gran Comedor.

...

Sherlock llegó al claro justo después del ocaso, armado sólo con su varita, su libro de alquimia favorito y su recuerdo embotellado.

Miró a todos lados y tras asegurarse de que no había nada que temer entre los árboles, eligió un lugar despejado y se sentó a leer, dejando el frasquito sobre la hierba y bien visible desde casi cada ángulo. Cerca de una hora pasó sin nada que reportar salvo el sonido del viendo entre los árboles, tanto que Sherlock había comenzado a aburrirse de su lectura. Sin previo aviso, el distintivo ruido de algo acercándose por uno de los laterales hizo que su corazón se detuviera, poniendo en alerta todos sus sentidos.

Se levantó de un salto, varita en mano y dispuesto a atacar, pero tan pronto lo hizo, John Watson entró en su campo de visión. John alzó las manos mostrando las palmas en señal de rendición, sin despegar los ojos de la varita de Sherlock.

—¿Estás loco? —preguntó Sherlock, con el corazón todavía acelerado—. Casi te lanzo una maldición. —Guardó su varita y John bajó las manos, acercándose.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó, sonando realmente apenado—. Sé que debí avisarte que vendría, pero fue una decisión de último minuto. —John hizo una pausa—. No quiero ser el responsable de que mueras pisoteado por centauros —agregó.

Sherlock sonrió, relajándose un poco. Se sentó de nuevo sobre la hierba y John tomó asiento a su lado. La noche era cálida, claro indicio de que el verano estaba en puertas. Más temprano que tarde, Sherlock comenzaría su último año de colegio, mientras que la graduación de John tendría lugar en pocas semanas. Algo referente a ese pensamiento removía cosas dentro de su estómago, cosas a las que Sherlock no quería prestarles atención en ese instante.

Se quedaron así por largo rato, uno al lado del otro sin decirse nada de nada. Sherlock no era capaz de recordar la última vez que había logrado estar junto a alguien por tanto tiempo sin que ese alguien quisiera estrangularlo o viceversa, por lo que la agradable sensación de compañía era simplemente extraña para él. La luna llena iluminaba todo el claro cuando John por fin rompió el silencio, sacando a Sherlock de su ensimismamiento. Sherlock se giró para verle, advirtiendo los hermosos reflejos que la luz lunar arrancaba de su cabello rubio.

—¿Has pensado qué quieres ser cuando salgas de Hogwarts? —preguntó sin razón aparente, con la mirada perdida entre las copas de los árboles.

—De hecho sí —respondió Sherlock con tranquilidad. La adrenalina acumulada por el susto desvanecida por completo—. Quiero ser un Inefable —explicó—. Lo he querido desde que supe de su existencia, pero necesito un Extraordinario en mi EXTASIS de Pociones para siquiera aplicar al puesto. —Sherlock hizo una pausa, notando que jamás le había contado a nadie sus intenciones de ser Inefable. Ni siquiera a Mycroft o a sus padres, a pesar de lo entrometidos que podían llegar a ser—. ¿Y tú qué quieres ser al salir? —Terminó por preguntar. John se giró para mirarle, con esos grandes ojos azul oscuro que a la luz de la luna parecían profundos túneles dispuestos a tragarle si se descuidaba.

—Me gustaría ser Sanador, pero la Academia de Aurores también me llama la atención —respondió, tan rápido como si la respuesta hubiera estado en la punta de su lengua—. Mi madre quería un doctor y mi padre quería un soldado, así que me debato entre las dos carreras mágicas que más se le parecen.

La mirada de John se tornó un tanto sombría ante el comentario y Sherlock deseó no haber preguntado aquello en primer lugar. Quiso ser capaz de decir algo que pudiera confortar a John por su situación, pero esa simplemente no era su área de experticia. Se conformó con ser honesto.

—Quizás yo no sea el indicado para decir esto —comenzó—, pero creo que deberías sincerarte con tus padres y contigo mismo. Si quieres ser Sanador, se Sanador. Si quieres ser un Auror, se Auror. Pero si no quieres ser nada de eso, mándalos a todos a freír mandrágoras y se lo que tú quieras ser.

John le miró con intensidad ante su improvisado consejo, pero no respondió. Un par de segundos después, Sherlock giró el rostro para observar de nuevo el solitario frasquito sobre la hierba, con su etéreo contenido haciendo pequeños remolinos en su interior. Se quedaron callados un rato más, hasta que John volvió a romper el silencio.

—En honor a la verdad, tengo algo que decirte —soltó de repente, con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz— y bien podría hacerlo de una vez.

Sherlock siguió observando el frasquito contenedor de sus recuerdos como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, evitando por todos los medios hacer contacto visual con el muchacho a su lado. Por alguna razón, la adrenalina parecía estar volviendo, logrando que su corazón bombeara más de la cuenta.

—Yo sí sabía quién eras tú antes de que nos conociéramos —confesó John sin más—. De hecho, me ofrecí de voluntario en cuando escuché al profesor Slughorn comentar tu caso con Flitwick. Era la oportunidad perfecta de hablarte sin parecer un idiota.

La mente de Sherlock trabajaba a velocidad vertiginosa, atando cabos y uniendo patrones. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo facultades?

—¡Sabía que había algo raro! —exclamó, girando el rostro hacia John para mirarle. Notó que John estaba bastante cerca, pero no le dio importancia, distraído como estaba en desenmarañar el misterio—. Eras demasiado tolerante conmigo —señaló—. Tenía que haber algo escondido.

—Supongo que fui muy evidente, ¿no? —comentó John—. Mi amiga Sarah jura y perjura que se me notaba a leguas. —Sherlock frunció el ceño, confundido. El rostro de John a sólo un palmo del suyo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó de inmediato—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—De esto —musitó John, acercándose aún más. Y antes de que Sherlock pudiera reaccionar, John le besó en los labios.

John le besaba con intensidad, como si hubiera querido hacerlo durante bastante tiempo, y Sherlock se encontró a si mismo preguntándose cómo rayos no se dio cuenta antes de que John estaba tan colado por él como él por John. Porque en ese momento, con John reclamando sus labios como si quisiera marcarlos de por vida, Sherlock tuvo que admitir ante sí mismo que todas las extrañas sensaciones que el otro le ocasionaba no eran más que atracción física y de carácter romántico. Qué bueno que al menos era correspondido.

Decidió dejar de pensar y dedicarse a disfrutar del momento. Con unos pocos movimientos tomó el control, poniéndose de rodillas sobre la hierba y utilizando la diferencia de estatura para someter los labios de John a una meticulosa y placentera exploración. John gimió dentro del beso, lo que no hizo sino aupar a Sherlock a incrementar sus esfuerzos. Comenzó a pasar las manos por el torso de John, deseando tener su varita a mano para deshacerse de toda aquella ropa que se interponía en su camino. John no se quedó atrás, tomándole de las caderas y acercándolo más a su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el característico bufar de un caballo los sacó a ambos de su burbuja, haciéndoles separarse lo suficiente para girar el rostro hacia la fuente del sonido.

Un gran unicornio macho —tan blanco y resplandeciente como la luna misma— les miraba a ambos desde el otro lado del claro, siendo el frasquito contenedor de recuerdos lo único que se interponía entre los tres. John le soltó de inmediato, empujándole un poco para hacerle reaccionar. Sherlock captó la indirecta y se levantó del suelo, caminando lentamente hasta llegar al frasquito. Se inclinó para tomarlo y se acercó con cautela al unicornio, extendiendo su brazo hacia la criatura como indicativo de sus intenciones.

—Ábrelo, Sherlock —indicó John desde su posición. Sherlock le hizo caso y al quitar el corcho, el etéreo gas plateado subió formando un hilo hasta volverse uno con el cuerno del unicornio.

La criatura volvió a bufar e inclinó la cabeza hacia Sherlock, que alargó el brazo para acariciarle. Pasó la mano por su crin —extremadamente suave al tacto— y al retirarla un largo y brillante pelo yacía entre sus dedos. El unicornio se alejó entonces, haciendo una última inclinación hacia él antes de girarse por completo y dejar el claro galopando con rapidez.

Sherlock sólo podía mirar el pelo en su mano, maravillado ante lo que acababa de pasarle. Ni siquiera notó cuando John se acercó a él para abrazarle, apenas percatándose del reflejo de su mano al cerrarse en un puño para no dejar caer el regalo del unicornio. John le besó entonces, regresándole un poco a la tierra, y cuando se separaron, el muchacho le sonreía abiertamente.

—Vamos —comandó, tomándole de la mano libre y halándole en dirección al castillo—. Me parece que tienes una poción que preparar.

...

La siguiente clase de Pociones, Sherlock llevó una muestra de su perfecto Veritaserum, que le mostró a Slughorn nada más llegar.

Como era de esperarse, el profesor le hizo preparar la poción de nuevo en clase, lo que Sherlock hizo sin rechistar. Según John, ahora que Sherlock había pagado su deuda mágica, la poción comenzaría a responderle usara los ingredientes que usara, siempre y cuando siguiera las instrucciones de preparación. Así que el Veritaserum preparado en clase resultó ser tan excelso como el que llevó para mostrar.

—Muchas felicidades, señor Holmes —alabó Slughorn, mirando el caldero donde el trasparente brebaje reposaba tal como si fuese simple agua. Sherlock se sintió orgulloso de su trabajo, pero intentó que no se notara demasiado—. Me alegra saber que usted y el señor Watson encontraron la manera de sacarle el mejor provecho posible a su tiempo juntos.

—No tiene idea de cuánto, profesor —respondió Sherlock hacia Slughorn, sin poder evadir el recuerdo de lo muy _provechoso_ que resultó ser su último encuentro con John, justo la noche anterior, en cierto salón desocupado—. No tiene ni idea —repitió, con una sonrisa ladeada decorando sus labios.

.

 **Fin~**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Mi primera aportación al Rally, ¡qué emoción! El año pasado me quedé con las ganas de participar (por estar dedicada a escribir otras cosas) pero ahora al fin pude sacar un tiempito de meterme en esta locura. ¡Esperemos que algo bueno salga de todo esto!

Gracias a mi equipo "The Abominable Brides" por todo el apoyo mientras escribía este fic. Son las mejores compañeras de armas que alguien pudiera tener. Como siempre, recuerden que los comentarios son apreciados y guardados bajo llave como un pequeño tesorito ¡así que no escatimen! Nos leemos.

 _Maye~_


End file.
